Aijouwokatamukeru Omaesan
by iNzombiac
Summary: used to be: Airs of Athletes...It WAS the shuffle challenge, but I liked the first chapter so much I'm gunna continue it xD ShinxSena- Shin wants to know why. ::temp. hiatus::


The title of this story: Aijouwokatamukeru Omaesan: (I've) Fixed my affections on you, my dear (Lol. Corny.)  
A/N: (lol. Author's note in the Author's note... Omaesan means both you AND dear, so I gave a rough translation :P)

Chapter: Naze Ore Wa Fukusu Wagakokoro ka?: How Do I Fix My Heart (Yay~ More cheesy corniness)

Sorry about the sudden change... I just couldn't post the next chapter as the shuffle challenge... It was gunna hafta be AgonSena, which I not only dislike, but I don't write Agon well... AT ALL Dx

Characters © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

But this story's mine XD… That's all…

::edit:: I saw a few errors ^-^'' I tried to fix them

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Shin didn't understand. He didn't understand why he had the urge to tackle a certain brunette- even when he didn't have his football pads on, and why he couldn't stand to watch the said person get tackled by anyone. Did that make him a hypocrite?

Honestly, Shin didn't have a single idea as to _why_ this brunette had such an impact on him, but his teammates- particularly Sakuraba and Takami- did, or so it seemed to Shin. But when he asked Takami just sighed, rubbed his temples a little and ignored him; and when he tried to ask Sakuraba he gave Shin a 'I-know-but-I'm-not-telling-'cause-you-need-to-figure-it-out-yourself' look.

It really didn't help that Shin seemed to be running into this person everywhere he went. Like yesterday, he'd been jogging aimlessly and had passed the boy's house _eight times_, and on the eighth passing the boy exited his house in shorts and a plain, white short-sleeved shirt. And when Shin saw the boy, he sped up and didn't pass the house again.

And today, during his morning practice he found himself _walking_ beside the shorter boy and heading towards Deimon. When he'd realized this he froze and turned around without saying anything and jogged away.

And right now. He found himself inexplicably happy- but careful not to show it- about the brunette talking to him about nothing in particular- something about a cat, and then a pit.

"Shin-san? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kobayakawa Sena. I am fine. Why?" The brown eyes stared up at him, not convinced.

"I just asked something and you didn't reply…" The warm chocolate eyes… Shin was definitely going to have to run extra laps to work off even _looking_ at something so like chocolate.

"Oh. What is it?"

"I asked if you had any pets…?"

"No." Said Shin stone-facedly. Before looking up at the grey clouds that were blocking out the sun. "It's going to rain…" Sena looked up just as it started pouring.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed Sena, shutting his eyes. Sena stopped and pulled an umbrella out of his backpack and opened it up. Then turned red when he saw the repetitive, heart-shaped pattern that was stamped over the white umbrella.

"I-I must've accidentally taken Mamori's…" Shin grunted and took the umbrella. "Ah. Right. You should hold it… But, are you sure? I mean…" They were already receiving looks of disapproval from passer-bys.

"It's bad for your health to walk in the rain without a hood or umbrella."

"Well… Yes. Okay."

It remained mostly silent until they arrived to the spot where they had to part.

"Ah… You can take the umbrella, I'm almost home." Said Sena, but Shin shook his head.

"It's your umbrella…"

"Ah. Right. I need to give it back to Mamori…I could… err… walk you home…" Shin found himself complying, and then shaking his head no.

"No. I can get back home alone." He said, dashing away.

--------------Later---------------

"I have fallen ill…" Said Shin as he entered the room Takami and Sakuraba occupied.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Takami, rather surprised that _Shin_ could fall ill. Of course he _could_, but it happened so rarely that it was a shock.

"My breath is short and my heart pounds when I train with Kobayakawa Sena." Takami huffed and looked back to his book as Sakuraba stared at Shin as if worn-out from his very existence.

"Okay! I can't do it anymore, Takami! I have to tell him! He's so-- so _dense_ he'll never figure it out on his own!" Exclaimed Sakuraba, looking apologetically at Shin when he said 'dense'.

"Fine. Do as you wish." Replied Takami, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Okay. Shin…?

"Yes?"

"Do you like Sena? Kobayakawa Sena?" Shin stared blankly.

"It is an honor to be called his rival." Sakuraba smacked his hand to his face and dragged it downwards, pulling slightly at his lower lids.

"No. Shin. Do you _like_ him?"

"I suppose. He seems to like to talk to me."

"That's all nice and everything, but what about you? You've said before about how you think about him, right?

"Correct."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Like how? Ever picture his… anatomy as it is under his uniform?"

"Sometimes… I wonder how such a small body can take so much." Sakuraba ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Listen. Takami and I think you like-"

"Leave me out of this," interjected Takami.

"Sena, okay? I wanna confirm it. So… Do you?"

"I already said. It's an honor to meet him in rivalry on the field."

"Okay, okay. You remember health class in middle school? When they separated the boys and girls?" Shin nodded. He remembered everything ever said in any health class. It was his best class, after all (A/N: Okay. I dun' 'no if that's true, but it seems to be, so there).

"Well… Do things like that happen when you think about Sena's… anatomy…?"

"Yes." Where was Sakuraba taking this conversation? It happened to everyone. The health teacher, Kiruo-sensei, had even said so, hadn't Sakuraba been listening to that part?

"Then you like him!"

"I said that." Both Shin and Sakuraba were exasperated, the shorter one appeared to remain stoic though.

"No! I mean in a romantic 'I love you' way! Like kissing and holding hands! Stuff like that!"

"No." Sakuraba went slack-jawed for a second.

"What…?"

"No. Kiruo-sensei said that only happened with girls."

"It _usually_ happens with girls. But not in some cases. I think yours is one of those cases."

"No." Complete and utter denial before the thought could practice. "I like Kobayakawa Sena." And now paradox. Sakuraba sighed again and Takami rubbed his temple.

"Shin. Listen. Disregard what Kiruo-sensei said, okay? He was a very conservative man." Said Takami. "Now, answer me- yes or no. Are you short of breath around Sena?"

"Yes." Said Shin with nod.

"Can you bear the idea of Sena dating… Mamori-san, the manager for his team." Shin thought for a second and found himself inexplicably angry at the manager.

"No. Wh-" Takami shushed him.

"How about him and Hiruma?" This made Shin even angrier.

"No."

"Would you be upset if Sena focused solely on one person, other than yourself?"

"Yes." Well, he was honest.

"Have you experienced… unease in certain areas when around him? Like… in between your legs…? In the groin…?" Shin nodded at Sakuraba's awkwardly stated question.

"But I do-" Takami held up a finger.

"You think of Sakuraba as a friend, right?" Shin nodded. "Well… Is how you think of Sakuraba different from how you think of Sena?"

"Yes, but I think of you differently from how I think of-"

"Do you picture Sakuraba naked like you do Sena?" Takami interjected again. Shin shook his head. "You are definitely in love with Sena." Shin's brow furrowed.

"And how do I fix this?"

"_You_ don't- Sena does." Said Sakuraba, not helping Shin much.

"How?"

"All you have to do is tell him this exactly…"

* * *

Sorry about that ending, but a new chapter SHOULD be up soon...

Okay... Yeah. The next chapter (instead of being a completely new, random chapter) will be a continuation of this one (yay...?)


End file.
